


when the darkness calls, what will you say?

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I am in love with the Dean and I will break you all with that love.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows how to play Mircalla, knows the way the girl fears her and she craves it as much as she craves the bloodied Huntress lying on the bed behind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the darkness calls, what will you say?

The body was warm, blood still dripping from various lacerations across her naked flesh. She craved it, wanted it like almost nothing else but she held herself back, stopped herself before she could sink her teeth into delicious skin and drink her heart’s desire.

Her daughter stood before her, eyes imploring her not to do this, not to make her take what was hers by right. The girl was still weak, still too human at heart but it was no matter. In time that would change but there was no need to rush the process.

Moving past her, she plucks the pathetic girl up off the floor by her hair, red locks flowing across her fingers like flames. There is something delightful about this, something utterly glorious about plucking the upper echelon of the Summer Society from under its control.

There is nothing that she wants more than to destroy that insipid group of Huntresses but she knows that she cannot do so just yet. They are useful in their own way, unwittingly protecting her own vested interests despite their professed defiance of her will.

Of course, this one knows nothing of that. There is always one of those, chosen by their damnable goddess for some purpose other than destroying her plans. She could discover what that purpose was but why bother? The game was what mattered, this constant cat and mouse chase that allowed her to feed into her own desires without growing bored of the staleness of an institution such as this.

“Come with me dear,” she says to Mircalla, shifting so that the girl was being half-dragged as she walked. “There is much that you still have yet to learn, much that I must teach you before the time comes.”

The girl wakes before she arrives at her rooms, mumbling nonsense about a hungry light waiting to devour the girls she takes. Little do these fools know, little will they ever suspect, she bows to no one.

She is the light, the ancient goddess that takes and takes and feeds off of the unwitting and the foolish. She is the one who culls the weak from the strong, only the finest joining the ranks of those she has turned and of them all, only her precious daughter will ascend to the height of her favour and the power she possesses.

She dumps the girl onto her bed unceremoniously, lips curling slightly as the pristine sheets are stained with blood. No matter, they can always be washed. What is important is that she begins her lessons here and now, these two needing to learn their place within the family.

“Mircalla,” she breathes, touching the girl’s cheek lightly. She flinches but does not move away, causing a smile to grace her lips. “Sweetling, one day this will be yours. You do not yet understand, but this is our empire and we are to be the rulers, you and I.”

The girl pulls back then, eyes widening with something she can only interpret as fear. She enjoys this response, enjoys the way she can twist her emotions with a word, an idea, a touch. Mircalla is pliable beneath her skilled fingers and she knows how to play the girl like a finely tuned instrument.

“Mother, please, not her.”

“Why not? You know what she is, who she is. Blood for blood, my love. Do you really think I don’t know what these fools have done to you?”

Mircalla knows. How could she not when the girl knows that every move she makes is monitored closely by her siblings, all of them lying in wait to report back to her should it prove necessary. The videos that her former roommate had posted online did not help her daughter any, either.

“You must know what happens to those who seek to harm what is mine?”

She sees her gaze shift then, notes the way she regards the barely conscious girl behind them. There is something quite satisfying in knowing that this is where things will change indefinitely, where the future will be sealed.

She knows what Mircalla’s choice will be, what she will ask of her. There was always only one option and she will take it. When she speaks, she is not disappointed.

“Leave her be. I’ll do what you ask, be what you want me to be, here in this room and out there in the wider world. Danny, she has nothing to do with us, with whatever it is that this has become.”

“You’ve no idea what you ask of me but I will grant you a portion of your wish. I will not kill her, if that pleases you, but she will be ours, a source of blood and pleasure to relish, someone through whom we can indulge in excess.”

“Mother…”

“This is what I offer to you, Mircalla. Will you take it or will the girl die?”

“I…” She can see the hesitation, the unwillingness, but it is tamped down, buried beneath a darker wanting, a need to accept what is being offered. “Yes, Maman. I accept it.”


End file.
